


The Night Before

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, Loving Sex, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Nightmares, Rimming, Sensuality, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: *“I love you so much, Draco. I can’t wait to have you back in my arms.”Harry’s voice had been low and a tiny bit sad and his hug was so warm and comfy, and Draco had known that nothing in this world could harm him, as long as he has the love of his life with him. But Harry is gone now, and Draco has nightmares and feels miserable and he just wants – no, he needs – his Harry back.*The one where Draco is dramatic, Harry is there to save the day and they're so in love with each other.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> As you might know by now: I suck at summaries! But you guys come back here nevertheless and I'm so freaking grateful for that uwu
> 
> So, be prepared for a bit of angst, tooth-rotting fluff and some hoooot smut coming!

**The Night Before**

_Startled and shivering terribly Draco sits up. He feels the rough and ice-cold rocks under his naked body. His eyes… Something is wrong with is eyes! Why can’t he see? He tries to open them, tries to escape the all-consuming darkness around him, but it just won’t work. His breath is fast and hot in his mouth, tearing all the oxygen from his lungs._

_He’s alone. Draco’s absolutely sure of that. He can’t see it, but he can feel it… The silence around him pressing against his ears, his blood pumping through his veins the only thing he can hear at all. He’s alone and it’s cold, so bloody cold. With numb fingers Draco fumbles around in the dark, searching for – for something! But there’s just nothing but the sharp edges of hard stones cutting in his soft flesh. He’s hurting and he’s afraid and he needs someone to save him!_

_He needs – Harry. Harry!_

Panting and trembling Draco wakes up. Harry. Harry. Harry. Just one word floods through his numb brain, still struggling to escape the cold of the nightmare. Harry. Draco curls his slender body like a cat, feels the cold sweat on his chest and neck. Harry. He’s not there. He’s alone. He can’t sleep, when he’s alone. He even has nightmares _about being alone_. And yet – Harry is not here.

Sniffling loudly Draco rubs his watering eyes and wipes his hair from his sweaty forehead. He tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but his clenching heart won’t stop hurting. Slowly Draco sits up and wraps the blanket around himself even though it isn’t cold. The streetlamp down the street outside the high window casts a dim orange light into the room and Draco looks around at the wild and colourful paintings Luna has drawn and the nightstand and bookshelf out of the same dark walnut wood. His clothes lie neatly folded on the comfy leather armchair together with is wand. Draco bites his lips. He thinks about the last conversation he and Harry had, just before he left.

_“I love you, baby. Don’t do anything stupid, when I’m away, yeah?”, Harry had said with a wink of his stunning green eyes._

_“Never!”, Draco had laughed, and he had kissed Harry’s soft mouth, feeling the rough stubble and the tender flesh under his own lips._

_“I love you so much, Draco. I can’t wait to have you back in my arms.” _

Harry’s voice had been low and a tiny bit sad and his hug was so warm and comfy, and Draco had known that nothing in this world could harm him, as long as he has the love of his life with him. But Harry is gone now, and Draco has nightmares and feels miserable and he just wants – no, he _needs_ – his Harry back.

“I can’t be without you”, Draco mumbles into the dark room and more tears stream in his eyes. He promised he won’t do anything stupid, but what would that mean anyway? Anything stupid… The only stupid thing that happened was, that Harry left him alone!

Once again wiping the tears from his grey eyes, Draco stands up. His watch on the nightstand shows 1:00 a.m. He feels cold and numb and longing just for one thing. Slowly he gets dressed. The hoodie is way too big for him and smells like Harry. This is no help.

Slowly and on his bare feet, Draco moves into the hallway, snatches his shoes and leaves the apartment. His wand is safely hidden in the big front pocket of Harry’s old worn sweater and Draco pulls the hood over his head to be even closer to the familiar smell. The early summer night is brisk, and the fresh air feels soothing on his hot cheeks and red eyes. After he has put enough distance between him and the cosy houses of the neighbourhood, Draco takes a deep breath to concentrate, thinks about the place, he wants to go and turns on his spot.

The unpleasant feeling in his stomach from apparating increases even more as Draco opens his eyes and sees the graveyard. Quickly he lowers his gaze and steps on, past old headstones and high spruces.

His feet stop in front of a compact brick building. Slowly he creeps in the alley between this building and the next, so that he comes to the small backyard. Draco’s eyes wander up the façade and his heart skips a beat, when he sees dim light shining out of a window on the first floor. An idea strucks his mind and he bends down.

~*~

Harry’s eyes feel tired and sore, but his mind is awake. He was stirring and twisting around in bed, feeling itchy and too hot, for about 2 hours. Irritated he gives up on moving from side to side and throws the blanket from his shoulders, leaving it pooling around his knees. He just can’t sleep. So, with the help of a few pillows, he props himself up against the headboard and starts reading, even though he has a hard time concentrating. Already after a few pages his thoughts wander back and forth, but mostly to the man he loves. He wishes nothing more than to be with Draco right now. Sighing softly, he turns the page, the rustling of the paper the only sound in the room – except a gentle tock against the window. Harry’s hands stop moving and he tilts his head. Has he misheard? Another tock wakes up his Auror instincts. There is someone outside the window.

Harry snatches his wand from the night table. Experienced from years of Auror training and duty, he sneaks to the window, presses himself against the wall next to it and peaks around the corner. The bedside lamp provides only faint light, but Harry detects a hooded figure on the lawn. Another pebble hits the glass and startles Harry. He raises his wand, spells the window open and sticks his head outside, just as the hooded figure makes a swift movement.

The stunning spell almost on his lips, Harry chokes, when he sees a shock of white-blonde hair glinting in the dark backyard.

“_Stu_-! Fuck, Draco?!”, he shouts in a barely hushed voice.

“Harry!”

“What the hell are you doing there?”

“I was fucking missing you! Can you let me in?”

“Shit, yeah, of course! Come to the front door.”

His heart still beating fast in his chest, Harry tiptoes down the narrow staircase and opens the door. There stands a slightly shivering Draco, wearing his sweater and an expression somewhere between a worried look and a relieved smile.

“Baby”, Harry murmurs and pulls Draco’s slender body in a tight hug.

Draco buries his face in Harry’s chest. “I missed you so much”, he mumbles, happily inhaling the familiar smell. “Gosh, you’re so warm.”

Harry chuckles and gently releases Draco’s clinging arms. “Come on.”

Together they step up the staircase and disappear in the bedroom.

Harry approaches the bed, pulls Draco down with him and covers them both with the blanket. The blonde man immediately snuggles into Harry’s chest and lets out a relieved sigh.

“Aren’t you supposed to sleep at Pansy’s and Hermione’s house tonight?”, Harry asks softly, his amused smile obvious in his voice.

“I know, I know. But I missed you so much!”, Draco whines.

“And weren’t you the one, who begged me on his knees to comply with this weird muggle superstition to spend the last night before the wedding apart from each other, just because you’ve seen this in a movie last month?”

Draco lifts his head and smirks. “I know, I know. But I missed you so much!”

Harry grins and presses a kiss on the other man’s forehead. “Missed you, too, baby.”

Draco smiles happily and presses his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, relishing the tangy, manly smell and the dark beard against his sensitive skin.

“And just because you didn’t want to be the only one _not_ sleeping in our home, you practically _forced_ me to sleep at Ron’s apartment”, Harry chuckles.

“Oh, shove it!” Draco grins and slaps Harry’s arm, but the Auror is faster and grabs his hand. Quickly he rolls them over, so he’s now lying on top of Draco and tickles his fiancé, leaving him giggling and gasping for air.

“Stop! Stop it! _Harry-y_!”, Draco squeals and thrashes and Harry hastily waves his hand towards the door to cast a silencing charm over the room.

“That’s your punishment for running away, baby!”, Harry laughs, Draco’s delighted squeaking is music to his ears.

“I – I can’t – breathe! Stop!”, Draco gasps and finally Harry has mercy and stills his hands.

His forearms on both sides of Draco’s head, Harry looks down on the blonde man.

“Gosh, you’re so beautiful.”

Draco blushes. “Shut up.”

“I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.”

~*~

And Harry means it. After all these years of enmity in school, they both came back after the war as different persons to go on the 8th year of Hogwarts. As McGonagall announced that they had to share a dorm in order to “reinforce inter-house unity”, Harry thought that this was the worst thing that could have happened to him. Until he realised it wasn’t. It was in fact the start of a new beginning, with gently thriving friendships at first, awkward dates after a few months and finally a big declaration of love in the Great Hall near the end of term. The results of this memorable day were a blushing Draco, cheering and whistling students, and a nearly broken ankle, as Harry fell from the table, he was standing on.

They have been a couple ever since. Then _finally_ after 6 wonderful years of being together, moving in together, building a life together, Harry had proposed to Draco. And tomorrow would be the wedding.

~*~

Harry’s green eyes are soft, as he leans forward. Draco feels the rough stubble against his chin and then sinfully soft lips on his. Harry’s kiss is sweet, warm and full of love.

Draco lets his hands slip under Harry’s shirt and feels the warm body under his fingertips. He is obsessed with Harry’s back, the golden tanned skin, the strong muscles, flexing when he moves. Feather-light touches make Harry shiver and Draco lets out a soft moan as the black-haired man intensifies his kisses, without losing the tenderness. Their tongues and lips move together in a proficient dance. With his eyes closed, all Draco could feel was Harry – his warm skin, his strong body, his pelvis pressing against his. They moaned simultaneously as their clothed erections touched.

Harry kisses his way over Draco’s sharp jawline to his neck, sucking slightly on the creamy-white skin, careful not to make any marks, which Draco appreciates. He loves being marked by Harry, but he would prefer not to have any hickeys on his wedding photos.

Harry moves his way further down and Draco’s breath hitches as strong hands caress his torso, run over his chest, pinch his nipples until they’re hard. Draco arches his back, trying to press himself even closer to Harry’s teasing touch. Soft whimpers escape his lips, as Harry whispers sweet nothings against his flat stomach. His tongue trails across the fine blonde hairs, leading from his belly button into his sweatpants.

Harry pulls Draco’s pants down in one motion and the blonde hisses as the cool air hits his hot prick. He’s so desperate for any touch, any friction against his aching erection.

Harry now lies between his spread legs, his strong hands stroking up and down his thighs. Draco feels breathless, just from looking at the man he loves hungrily staring at his twitching cock. Without any words, Harry guides his legs up and places his feet on is shoulders. Warm breath ghosts over his skin and Harry spreads his cheeks.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, baby.”

Draco shudders.

“Harry, please.”

A throaty moan sounds loud in the small bedroom, as Harry licks a broad stripe over Draco’s puckered hole. He loves being eaten by Harry, the intimacy and filthiness makes him feel so hot and aroused. Harry’s skilled tongue now dances over his tight hole, wetting it and making it twitch with lust. Draco digs his fingers into the ruffled bedsheets and his feet into Harry’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck, that feels amazing, Harry”, he moans and Harry hums against his ass, eliciting another deep groan from Draco.

The black-haired man spreads Draco’s firm cheeks even more and dives his tongue into his hole. Draco’s eyes fly open. The stubble of the black beard is rough against his sensitive skin but _damn_, it just feels _so good_.

The tongue moves and moves till he quivers with lust and then disappears. He hears a quick whispered spell, and not even a second later Draco feels Harry’s thick, lubricated fingers against his entrance.

“I love you so much, babe.” Harry’s voice is low and warm. He spreads little kisses over Draco’s thighs, until he twitches impatiently.

“Stop teasing!”, the blonde whines. “I need to feel you. _Please_, I need you so bad.”

And then Harry pushes his finger in. Slowly, agonizingly slowly he pushes deeper and deeper.

“Fuck, yesssss”, Draco hisses, as the finger _finally_ hits his prostate and a surge of lust rushes through his veins.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly Harry moves his fingers in and out, pressing hard against Draco’s most sensitive spot every time.

“More”, Draco gasps and looks down into Harry’s dark, lust blown eyes. “More, please, fuck, _please_…”

A second and quickly a third fingers snake inside him. It’s so much and not nearly enough. Harry still moves in slow, deep thrusts. But fuck, he’s already so close. All his muscles are taut like a wire and he just _needs_ to come _so bad_.

And then he screams. His eyes once again fly open by surprise as he feels something tight and wet around his leaking cock. Harry has now buried three fingers inside his slick hole and swallows his rock-hard cock down to the hilt.

“OHGODFUCK!”, he moans. “Nghaaa, Harry!”

“Don’t you dare come.”

White spots appear in Draco’s vision. Everything is hot and tight and full and oh, so good! All he feels is Harry, Harry, Harry…

“Ha-Harryhh”, he moans. “I – I can’t…. I’m gon-na, _fuck_…”

Immediately Harry releases his throbbing cock with a wet plop and pulls his fingers a bit back.

“Shh, baby boy. Stay with me. Don’t come, baby. It’s okay. You can come soon, I promise.”

Draco writhes and shakes, just half a second away from a breath-taking orgasm. With his pure willpower he forces himself not to come, not to yield the temptation of endless relief.

“You’re doing so good, Draco. So perfect for me.”

Draco’s breath calms down as Harry entirely withdraws his skilled fingers and climbs up the bed, his body pressing hot and strong against Draco’s.

Harry’s mouth is on his slender neck, licking and sucking and biting the soft skin there. “I’m gonna reward you, love. You’ve been so good. You deserve it. You deserve everything in the world.”

Incoherent mumble and pleas fall from Draco’s plump lips. He feels Harry’s thick cock pressing against his lubed hole and his mouth falls open in a silent cry as he gets filled inch by inch.

Draco feels dizzy and clear at the same time. He sees Harry moving slowly on top of him, feels his cock sliding in and out of him. The pressure against his prostate is back, making him leak precome on his stomach. Green eyes above him, divine smell around him, strong body on top of him… This is just the perfect place to be.

They don’t fuck today. _They make love_. Slow and sensual. Their moans and movements entangle in one deep, earth-shattering rhythm, which makes them both nearly blind with lust and the essential need to come.

Draco stares up into Harry’s eyes. He whimpers and he doesn’t have to beg anymore because he knows that Harry’s close as well. His arms shake and low grunts escape his soft lips.

“Yeah”, Harry breathes. There’s no question, but there is just this answer.

And they come, only one second apart, and the world seems to slow down. Draco screams, nearly endlessly he shoots ropes of white onto his stomach. His arse clenches around Harry, who throws his head back and comes deep within his lover.

“Fuck, fuck…”, Draco sobs. He can’t think, can’t talk. He nearly feels overwhelmed and struggles with his breath.

Harry slowly sinks down, his half-hard cock still buried deep in Draco. His breath is fast as he nuzzles in the crook of Draco’s neck.

“_Draco_”, he whispers, and it feels like a prayer. Just slowly they come down from their highs.

They both moan as Harry pulls his cock out and waves his hand for a wandless cleaning charm. He shifts the both of them, so that they face each other, legs and arms entangled. His strong hands are on Draco’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that escapes his grey eyes.

Exhaustion falls over Draco and he feels a content smile spread across his lips. He closes is eyes and hums as Harry’s finger rake pleasantly through his blonde hair.

“I love you, Harry”, he mumbles sleepily.

“Love you, too, babe.” Harry presses a kiss to his forehead and pulls the blanket up to cover them. “You need to sleep now, love. Big day tomorrow.”

“I know”, Draco mumbles, snuggling closer to Harry’s warm body. After only a few more minutes, he’s fast asleep.

~*~

Pansy wakes up to gentle hands wrapping around her waist.

“Hmm morning, sweetheart”, she murmurs and presses back against her wife. “What time is it?”

“About 7am”, Hermione answers and kisses her shoulder. “Didn’t you hear the alarm clock?”

“Why should I? You wake me up anyway.” Pansy giggles as Hermione tickles her neck. “And it’s much nicer, by the way.”

She turns around in Hermione’s arms and pulls her wife into a soft good-morning-kiss.

“We have to get up”, the other girl states between their kisses, that have gradually grown deeper.

“I know”, Pansy whines.

“Draco kills us, if we don’t keep up the schedule.”

“I _know_”, Pansy whines again.

Reluctantly she presses a last kiss against Hermione’s soft lips and rolls out of the bed.

“That dramatic bitch is going to kill me someday”, she complains, while putting on her black silk robes.

“Do I have to remind you, that _you_ were the same when we planned _our_ wedding?”, Hermione teases with a loving smile.

Yawning and mentally cursing her best friend for his tight schedule, Pansy moves through the hall. She knocks on their guest bedroom door. “Rise and shine, blushing bride!”, she shouts through the dark wood. No answer. She knocks again, even louder this time. Still no answer.

“He’s unbelievable!”, she grumbles through gritted teeth and throws the door open.

The room is empty. The bedsheets are dishevelled.

“Draco?” she shouts. Nothing.

Pansy turns back to the hallway and shrieks: “Draco Lucius Malfoy, where the _fuck_ are you?!”

Hermione appears in the doorframe of their bedroom, a worried look on her face.

“Pansy, what’s going on?”

“The bastard bailed on us!”, Pansy shouts, throwing her hands in the air.

“What?!”

“He’s just gone, along with his clothes and his wand! Oh god, oh god. What are we gonna _do_?”

“Calm, love. Maybe he’s downstairs making tea?”

“Do you really think he would overhear my voice?”

“Right”, Hermione mumbles. “Do you think he got cold feet?”

“If I’ll find him, he could be happy to have _any feet at all_!”

“Okay, okay. Let me think”, Hermione frowns.

“Fuck it, I have to call Ron.”

Pansy makes her way back to the bedroom and snatches her muggle mobile phone from the nightstand. She dials Ron’s number, biting her nails while waiting for the redhead to pick up.

“Hello?”, a sleepy voice answers.

“We have a problem, oh dear, Harry’s going to kill us!”, Pansy screams.

She hears bedsheets rustling and a low grunt. “What – Pansy, is that you?”

“Of course, it’s me, you dimwit! Draco’s gone!”

“What do you mean with ‘gone’”?, Ron asks.

“Ronald Weasley, I’m not going to explain to you the concept of being gone! He just ran away, this utter twat!” Pansy all but screams into her phone.

“Okay, calm down!” She hears another grunt. “Does Harry know?”

“Of course not. That’s what _you_ are for!”

“_ME_?!”

“_You’re_ his best friend! _You_ have to tell him that his fiancé bailed on him!”

“But that’s – no – please, Pansy, you can’t be serious.”

“Come on, just do it! I’m gonna call Blaise and we’ll have to find this blonde idiot. Later!”

~*~

Ron sits on the edge of his bed, looking dumbfounded on his phone. Bloody fuck. How can he tell his best friend, that they lost his fiancé he was about to marry in a couple of hours?!

Slowly he gets up and moves through the hall. His hand already lifted, he takes a deep breath before knocking gently against his guest bedroom’s door. As he hears no answer, he slowly opens the door, pokes his head inside – and stops dead in his tracks.

There lies his best friend, naked, his back facing the door. But that was not, what made him stop. Harry’s hips move rhythmically, slowly thrusting. Ron’s mouth falls open. Harry’s arm is wrapped around a slender, pale figure with white-blonde hair, pressing his bottom against Harry. And now he can even hear the low grunts and breathy moans that fill the warm air.

“Bloody hell!”

The two men in bed jump violently, turning around scrambling to cover themselves with the blanket.

“Shit, Ron! What the fuck?!”

A wide smirk appears in Ron’s freckled face. “Of all the times, I caught you guys banging, this was by far my favourite!”  
  
  
  
[THE END]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! [Kudos] and [Comments] veeeeery welcome!
> 
> Love xoxo
> 
> (BTW if you guys are interessted I could turn this into a series?)


End file.
